Flying Free
by Skrillexis
Summary: It's time for Neji to receive his Caged Bird seal. However, things didn't quite go as the elders planned it to.


The day was silent at the Hyuuga estate. The outside hustle and bustle couldn't touch the oppressive atmosphere surrounding the sprawling complex. Everywhere, sullen branch members silently mourned the loss of yet another child's potential and freedom. In contrast, the main branch elders were rejoicing the fact that they had successfully brainwashed another branch member into submission.

It was the day that Neji Hyuuga was to receive his Caged-bird Seal. Branch members set up the room for the ceremony, one setting candles at strategic points around the room, another drawing the circle needed to place the seal. Though it could save Neji, neither dared mess it up for fear of their own seal being activated.

In his room, Neji was being prepared, ink being brushed over forehead by his uncle, his father watching with dark eyes. A head popped in through the open shouji.

"The room is prepared, if you'd bring young Neji in." Hiashi nodded and put the finishing touches on the simplistic design. He stood gracefully and gently grasped Neji by his skinny bicep.

"Come child," he commanded quietly. Neji followed without question and with a skip in his step. He was going to be Hinata's protector for life and he couldn't wait. Though Neji didn't quite understand why the big ceremony was necessary. He'd still do it even if he didn't get the ceremony. One thing confused him.

"Dad," he called over his shoulder, where his imposing father followed. "What's the ink for?" Hizashi sighed sadly and answered,

"They're going to put a tattoo there as a mark that you protect Hinata." Neji stopped in the hall for a moment. He was tugged back into movement by the strong hand on his arm.

_'A tattoo...'_

Neji sat in the middle of the intricate circle, the Hyuuga council surrounding the circumference, hiding smirks at the child eagerness. For as long as they could remember, they were taught that they needed branch members to want to serve. They didn't know why, they just did. So far, they had done their predecessors proud.

Everyone hushed when the ceremony began. The eldest, Akio, stepped forward and kneeled before Neji. He began a string of seals, muttering under his breath. He thrust his hands forward, catching them just before they touched the young boy's forehead. Now came the part that was also drilled into them, "It's necessary," They'd be told again and again. "It won't work if you don't ask it."

In a loud, clear voice, Akio asked Neji,

"Do you accept this seal as a mark of your servitude to the Main House?" Neji sat for a moment. Akio waited, he needed Neji's answer before the seal could be placed.

"No." Gasps resounded around the room. That was the first time since...ever that someone had refused the seal!

"Excuse me?" Akio questioned.

"You're excused," Neji said offhandedly. "I said no, I don't want the seal." Someone on Akio's left whispered,

"Can he even do that?" Close to loosing the ever famous Hyuuga cool, Akio ordered,

"Check the ceremony outline." The scribe rushed out and returned with a small scroll. He unravelled it to it's full length and scanned as fast as he could. He cried, "Aha!" and jabbed a finger at the small print at the bottom of the page. It said:

_The seal can only be applied if the receiver gives their permission. _

A vein in Akio's temple pulsed and he asked the child as politely as he could,

"Why don't you want the seal?" Neji stared at Akio like he was stupid.

"Because it's a tattoo right? And Dad says I'm not allowed a tattoo." In sync, every head turned the Hizashi, who was pursing his lips in an effort not to laugh at his child's perfectly sensible reasoning (Well, to Neji anyway). But Neji wasn't finished.

"Also, when I asked for one, Dad said to imagine what it would look like when I'm fifty. And that may look cool now, but yuk! And you guys always say, 'A Hyuuga has gotta look their best all the time,' and when I'm really old, that won't be looking my best."

Unable to help himself, Hizashi laughed.

0000000000000

Yeah, I don't know. I don't really know how the sealing goes, but I thought this would be funny.


End file.
